


the world is a complex (we was lookin' for love)

by nuspock



Series: i call you her [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Female Character, Drinking Games, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lesbian Character, Light Dom/sub, everyone else makes a guest appearance, side namo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuspock/pseuds/nuspock
Summary: Jeongyeon's used to wanting what she can't have. Sana's used to getting what she wants. Somehow, they meet in the middle.





	the world is a complex (we was lookin' for love)

Jeongyeon knows she’s way too old for straight girl crushes. She _knows,_ okay? She should have buried that shit in the ground back in high school, after the first girl she’d confessed to had recoiled in disgust, or the second girl she’d confessed to had smiled at her in pity, or the first girl she’d kissed had wrinkled her nose and said “Sorry, I don’t think I like girls after all.”

But then she’d arrived at college, a grown-ass lesbian ready to leave her days of hopeless straight crushes behind, and found herself living right next to Minatozaki Sana. Gorgeous, clumsy, adorable, unobtainable, _straight_ Sana. Jeongyeon fell hard the moment Sana knocked on her door and introduced herself with a shy giggle, leaving Jeongyeon stammering inarticulately like _she_ was the one speaking a second language. She followed Sana and her friends around like a lovesick puppy, only to have her heart crushed when she’d started dating some American transfer student a month later.

Not that Jeongyeon can complain, really. She gained a friend in Sana, and by extension Momo and Mina. They became close throughout their first year, also befriending Nayeon, an upperclassman in their dorm who taught Jeongyeon everything she needed to know about JYP University’s lesbian dating circle.

Their little family grew during Jeongyeon’s sophomore year, allowing Jeongyeon to move on a bit from her infatuation with Sana as she spent more and more time with the new underclassmen. She and Sana didn’t drift apart, exactly, but Jeongyeon’s persisting attraction towards her always left her feeling a bit awkward and off-kilter in Sana’s presence. It didn't help that Sana was so incredibly _flirty_ with everyone, cuddling up against whoever happened to be sitting next to her and smooching every available cheek. But Jeongyeon had remained resolute, keeping her hopes firmly in check and resigning herself to emotionless hookups.

And then, just when Jeongyeon thought she was finally getting over her, Sana and Mark broke up at the end of their sophomore year.

But Jeongyeon knows better than to get her hopes up. Momo and Mina have known Sana for years, and in all that time (as Mina had apologetically told her when she’d finally gotten up the courage to ask) she’s never expressed any interest in women.

But, inevitably, Sana ends up in Jeongyeon’s room with the rest of her friends every other Saturday night. And, inevitably, Jeongyeon suffers.

Case in point: Momo and her newest prodigés, two adorable freshmen named Chaeyoung and Tzuyu, had talked their way into Jeongyeon’s room and through half of her handle of vodka. More of their friends had poured in as the night went on, bringing with them more and more alcohol. Among them was Sana, wearing a distractingly flimsy top and her signature, heart-shaking  smile. Before Jeongyeon could even attempt to de-escalate the impromptu party, Momo (of course) had rallied everyone into a game of never have I ever.

Which brings us up to speed with Jeongyeon, weakly protesting on her own goddamn floor, “Come on, isn’t this game kinda childish?”

“You’re no fun, unnie!” Dahyun says, far more loudly than necessary for the small room. “No fun!”

“How am I ‘no fun’ when I let you guys get drunk in my room off of my alcohol?” Jeongyeon asks exasperatedly.

“No fun! No fun!” Dahyun and Tzuyu chant together, and Nayeon and Momo quickly join in. Traitors.

“Fine,” she groans. “Never have I ever… I dunno, sucked a dick.”

Sana, Momo, Mina, and Jihyo all put down fingers.

“This game’s not fair,” Momo whines. “I have to put down fingers for the guy stuff _and_ the girl stuff! I only have two fingers left!”

“I don’t know, Momo,” Nayeon says from where she’s sipping wine on Jeongyeon’s bed. “I think two fingers sounds like just the right amount.”

Everyone bursts into laughter, groans, or cheers, except for Momo, who fixes Nayeon with her most sultry smile.

“Now _you’re_ the one who’s no fun,” she says. “I think three fingers would be a lot better.”

Jeongyeon groans and buries her face in her hands. She hears Dahyun erupt into hysterical giggles next to her, then feels her collapse against her shoulder. Someone (Chaeyoung, she thinks) screams “Ewwwwwww!”

“Stop flirting, you two!” Jihyo says. “It’s Chaeyoung’s turn.”

Nayeon and Momo burst into simultaneous protests of “We weren’t flirting!” Dahyun’s still laughing against Jeongyeon’s shoulder, and she rolls her eyes fondly.

“I mean, as long as we’re on the subject,” Chaeyoung says, “never have I ever had sex with a girl.”

Unsurprisingly, everyone except Tzuyu and Sana puts a finger down.

“Awww,” Nayeon coos. “The two babies and the token straight!”

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu start loudly complaining about being called babies, but Jeongyeon’s too distracted by Sana’s sudden pretty flush to bother listening. Her cheeks get pink so easily when she’s been drinking or when she’s embarrassed, and with the combination of the two, her face is practically glowing _._ It’s fucking adorable, and Jeongyeon maybe hates herself a little. Straight girl crushes are the _worst_.

Sana looks up and catches her gaze for a second, and Jeongyeon’s stomach flips. She grabs her drink and takes a long gulp in an attempt to play it cool.

“Tzuyu’s turn!” Jihyo yells. They all turn to Tzuyu, who’s unnervingly put together despite the fact that she’s on her fifth drink. Jeongyeon’s only had three, and she’s feeling pretty woozy. She’d feel embarrassed about a freshman outdrinking her, but Tzuyu’s abilities in all things seem to exceed those of mere mortals.

“Okay,” Tzuyu says calmly. “Never have I ever masturbated while thinking about someone in this room.”

Chaeyoung screams again, Dahyun collapses into another fit of giggles, and Jihyo yells something about “who corrupted my baby?!” Jeongyeon, meanwhile, prays ardently for the floor to open up and suck her into the depths of hell where she belongs. Her mind floods with shameful memories of that Tuesday night, when she’d gotten herself off to thoughts about Sana’s mouth, Sana’s slender waist, Sana’s gorgeous long legs, Sana, Sana, Sana…

Without even realizing it, she looks at Sana across the circle, and Sana—oh God—Sana’s staring back, her cheeks even pinker than before. Sana holds Jeongyeon’s gaze and slowly, deliberately, lowers a finger.

 _Fuck_.

“No fair!” Momo’s yelling, and it feels like it’s coming from miles away. “I’m always out first! This game is so biphobic.”

“Jihyo and I are bi too, and we’re never out first,” Mina says reasonably.

Momo glares at her while everyone else cackles. “Our friendship is over.”

“Shut up and drink, bitch!” Nayeon yells, and Momo flips her off before chugging the rest of her beer.

“Hold on,” Dahyun says suddenly, “didn’t Nayeon-unnie put down a finger too?”

Nayeon turns bright red, and cheers and catcalls fill the room once more. Thankfully, everyone seems too caught up in Nayeon and Momo’s shame to have noticed Sana putting down a finger and Jeongyeon’s brain spilling out of her ears.

She chances another look at Sana. Sana’s not looking at Jeongyeon anymore, laughing along with everyone else at Nayeon and Momo, but the flush has crept down her neck, almost down to where her top reveals a bit of cleavage and nope, nope, bad idea. _Very_ bad idea.

Sana’s straight, Jeongyeon tells herself sternly. She was probably just experimenting one night to see if she liked the idea of girls. In fact, it was probably a complete coincidence that she was looking at Jeongyeon, and Jeongyeon’s poor gay mind was just playing tricks on her, making her see what she wanted to see. Sana’s straight, everyone knows she is… right?

Then again, Jeongyeon’s (terrible, traitorous, gay) mind suggests, just because Sana’s never been with a girl doesn’t mean she’s straight. Sure, she’d never told Mina or Momo otherwise, but maybe it just never came up. And Sana had been with Mark for all of their freshman and most of their sophomore year, so if she was bi, she wouldn’t have had a chance to hook up with girls. Now that Sana’s single, maybe…

Someone’s blasting music now, and Jeongyeon gets up to refill her drink. She’s already tipsy, but she needs to be _drunk._

One and a half drinks later, Jeongyeon’s dancing with Dahyun to a SNSD song, screaming the lyrics at the top of her lungs and (almost) drunk and happy enough to forget about Sana. Then Momo, Hirai fucking Momo, picks up an empty bottle of wine and screams, “Let’s play spin the bottle!”

Jeongyeon somehow finds herself in the circle with everyone else, she doesn’t quite remember how. At least Dahyun, bless her heart, had shoved a bottle of hard cider into her hand at some point. Jeongyeon sips on it while she watches Dahyun kiss Chaeyoung, Mina kiss Nayeon, and Jihyo kiss Tzuyu (on the cheek, because she’s Jihyo’s baby). Predictably, and probably by some cheating on her part, Momo’s spin lands on Nayeon. She promptly climbs into Nayeon’s lap and starts making out with her. With tongue. Jeongyeon chugs the rest of her cider to dull the pain.

Since Nayeon and Momo seem to have forgotten about the game entirely, they decide to just move onto the next person, who’s—

Oh God.

Sana.

The bottle hasn’t landed on Jeongyeon so far, and she prays fervently to fate and whatever gods may or may not exist that her luck will continue.

Of course, fate tells her to go fuck herself, and the bottle comes to a stop pointing straight at Jeongyeon.

People are cheering and whooping around her, but Jeongyeon’s world narrows down to the hole in the bottom of her stomach and Sana, staring at her yet again from across the circle, an unreadable look on her face.

Then, Sana starts crawling towards her on all fours, and Jeongyeon stops breathing. The world goes quiet around her as Sana comes to a stop, kneeling in front of her. Her eyes are nervous but determined. Sana licks her lips and leans in, close enough for Jeongyeon to feel her breath on her face—

Jeongyeon stands abruptly, almost knocking Sana over in the process. “Okay, everybody out!” she yells. “It’s late and we’re all drunk! Time for bed.”

Of course, everyone begins whining and grumbling (apart from Nayeon and Momo, who have somehow made it to Jeongyeon’s bed), but with Jihyo’s help she manages to herd everyone else out of her room. (“No fun, no fun!” Dahyun and Tzuyu yell on their way out.)

Jeongyeon turns to the rather urgent problem of Nayeon and Momo. Momo’s stradling Nayeon on her bed ( _her_ bed, for fuck’s sake), moaning like a fucking porn star while Nayeon bites her neck.

“Hey! Lovebirds!” she shouts, and they finally look up. “I love you both, but if you fuck on my bed I will actually kill you.”

They get up, and Nayeon looks at least a little embarrassed with herself. Jihyo pushes them out of the door, saying, “I’ll make sure they find a room. Hopefully one of theirs.”

When they’re finally gone, Jeongyeon takes a deep breath and surveys her mess of a room. She starts picking up empty cups and bottles, only to freeze when she hears a quiet cough from behind her. She turns to see Sana standing in doorway, because obviously the universe wants Jeongyeon dead.

“Uh, hey,” Jeongyeon squeaks. “Did you forget something?”

Sana smiles, soft and far too sweet given everything that’s happened tonight. “No. I thought you might want some help cleaning up.”

“...oh.” Jeongyeon says. “Yeah, that’s, uh… that’d be nice. Thanks.”

Sana smiles again, and reenters the room. They work in silence for a few minutes, dumping cups into the trash and bottles into the recycling, mopping up a few small spills with paper towels. Jeongyeon’s wiping the last traces of beer off her desk when she hears the door click shut.

“Jeongyeon,” Sana murmurs, and against her own better judgment, Jeongyeon turns around. Sana’s leaning against her door, her eyes dark, her top slipping a little bit off her shoulder. “Did you not want to kiss me in front of all those people? Or do you not want to kiss me at all?”

For what feels like the hundredth time tonight, Jeongyeon’s stomach flips and her mind goes blank. “I-I mean,” she stammers, “I don’t…”

Sana walks across the room, until she’s only a few steps away from Jeongyeon. “Because sometimes, it looks like you really wanna kiss me.”

The room’s too hot. Jeongyeon feels sweat dripping down her neck, swears she can feel the heat radiating off of Sana’s body as she steps closer. Jeongyeon’s eyes flit down to Sana’s mouth before she can stop herself, and those perfect pretty lips curve up into a knowing smirk.

“Actually,” Sana says, the word ghosting across Jeongyeon’s cheek, “it looks like you really wanna kiss me right now.”

Sana’s pink little tongue darts out to wet her lips, then she fucking _bites_ her lip, and something in Jeongyeon snaps.

Jeongyeon slides one hand into Sana’s hair and crashes their lips together, harder than she’d intended. It’s awful and messy, teeth clanking and spit everywhere, but Sana still gasps into her mouth. Jeongyeon tries again, slotting their lips together more carefully this time, and it’s better, so much better. Sana’s lips are soft and full and taste like that mango chapstick she always uses, and Jeongyeon can already see herself getting addicted to this. Then Sana’s tongue tentatively pokes at Jeongyeon’s mouth, and she is _gone._

Before she can really think it through, Jeongyeon pushes Sana back until she hits the nearest wall, cradling her head in her hand to cushion it. She kisses her hungrily, exploring her mouth with her tongue and eating up every sweet noise Sana makes. She nips experimentally at Sana’s bottom lip, and Sana lets out a high pitched whine. Encouraged, Jeongyeon goes lower, nipping at Sana’s jaw and neck before settling at the junction of her neck and shoulder and biting down hard.

“Fuck,” Sana gasps, and Jeongyeon groans in response. She pulls the skin into her mouth and sucks, and Sana whines again, even higher and more desperate. Jeongyeon pulls back, and something possessive and primal curls in her stomach when she sees the purple mark that’s already forming. She kisses her way back up Sana’s neck, then stops to suck at the spot right below her ear.

“God, I want you so bad,” Sana whispers, and Jeongyeon’s head spins—

Fuck.

Jeongyeon’s head _spins,_ and not just because she’s turned on. She’s drunk, and Sana’s drunk, and this… this is a terrible idea. She pulls back, breathing heavily. Sana whines in disappointment.

“We can’t do this,” Jeongyeon pants. “We… we’re drunk.”

“M’not that drunk,” Sana protests, and she leans in to nuzzle against Jeongyeon’s jaw.

“Y-you’ve never… fuck!” Jeongyeon chokes when Sana bites at her neck. “You’ve never done this before, we shouldn’t—”

“Don’t care. I’ve thought about it so much Jeongyeon, please!”

And Jeongyeon wants to, _God,_ she really wants to. But they’re way too drunk, and Sana’s first time with a girl shouldn’t be…

Old memories swirl up in Jeongyeon’s chest, choking her.

“Please, Sana,” she gasps, “please, go to bed, we can talk about it in the morning, just--”

“But I want you _now,_ ” Sana whines, and then her hands are on Jeongyeon’s shirt, trying to undo the buttons. Without thinking, Jeongyeon grabs her wrists and pins them to the wall above her head.

“Stop it,” she growls, and Sana’s eyes roll shut, her body arching against the wall, her mouth falling open on a moan, and fuck, fuck, _fuck…_

“Oh my God,” Jeongyeon pants. “You are making this _really_ hard.” She takes a few seconds to collect herself before releasing Sana’s wrists. To her relief, Sana keeps her hands to herself this time.

“Go to sleep, Sana,” Jeongyeon says finally. “Drink some water, and… we’ll talk in the morning. I promise.”

Sana’s eyes are a little hazy, but after a moment she nods. Jeongyeon grabs her hand and pulls her over to the door. She opens it for her, and can’t resist leaning in to brush her lips against Sana’s one more time.

“Goodnight,” she murmurs against her lips.

“G-goodnight,” Sana says. With one last look at Jeongyeon, she leaves, and Jeongyeon shuts the door behind her.

...holy shit.

So much has happened tonight, and Jeongyeon has so much to think about, but right now she’s drunk and exhausted and just wants to sleep. She grabs her toiletry kit and makes her way to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and washing her face as quickly as she can manage in her drunken state, she grabs a paper cup and forces herself to drink two cups of water.

She returns to her room, flops down onto her bed and turns off the lamp. Before she can drift off, she grabs her phone to set an alarm. (She’s slept through Sunday brunch way too many times.)

When she turns on her phone, she sees that she has three unread messages from Sana. With some trepidation, she opens them.

 

**just so u know**

 

**im totally gettng off tonight thinking about u**

 

**(again)**

 

Jeongyeon puts down her phone, buries her face in her pillow, and screams.

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Thanks so much for your comments/interest, everyone!!! Hopefully I'll have chapter 2 done in the next week or so, and I have a few other fics in the same universe planned! I'm also living That Gay College Life though, so those might have to wait a bit. Stay tuned!


End file.
